The Trip to America
by erigstimloveles
Summary: What happens when Naruto and the rest of the Konoha genin get accidentally imported to America while on a cruise ship to southern Japan? They must learn to adapt to American ways, buy new clothes, and get new knowledge to survive. NaruxHin. SasuxSaku etc.


**This is my latest fic. I hope u people will enjoy it!**

**It involves everyone. The entire rookie 9, Team Gai and the sand Nin… and if I find that you aren't reviewing, prepare to get your eyes poked out…**

**The pairings in this story are NaruxHin, NejixTen, Shikax.Tem, SasuxSaku, **

**Summary: Our heroes find themselves in America, since they accidentally boarded a ship which was supposed to bring them to Southern Japan, the ship was actually a cruise ship to America…how will they survive in a foreign country?**

The Trip to America. Chapter 1

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei, Kakashi to arrive to tell them about a super secret mission he talked about. Supposedly an S-rank mission! But even though he told them to meet his group at the crack of dawn, it was already noon.

"GAHHH! Why does he tell us to come early and make us wait?" Sakura suddenly burst out, too pissed of anything.

Naruto nodded immediately and thrust a fist into the air. "That's right! He's probably off somewhere, buying those perverted Icha Icha books!"

Sasuke scoffed.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke emerged, and Kakashi appeared. He smiled and waved. "Good morning, young ones."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura hollered. Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Well, today, you see, the road was full of traffic…" Kakashi began. "So I took the long way here."

"LIAR!" Sakura pointed at him. Naruto nodded. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well, I assume you are here for that S-rank mission." Kakashi said.

"Yes!" Naruto pounced into the air. Sasuke smirked.

"…Well, I have good news and bad news." Kakashi said. "The bad news is, that we just found out that the route of the mission changed, requiring you to take a ship to Southern Japan…"

Naruto groaned.

"What's the good news?" Sakura asked, hoping it wasn't a lame Geico commercial…

"You get to do this mission…" Kakashi started, "…WITH THE OTHER ROOKIES!" Kakashi expected a big smile and "woo-hoo" from his team, but instead, in reply he received a groaning session.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed. "I WAITED SO LONG TO DO A MISSION WITH JUST THE THREE OF US, AND WE HAVE TO END UP WITH THOSE OTHERS AGAIN?"

Sakura pouted, realizing she'll have to share Sasuke with Ino…again. "But, Kakashi-sensei! I don't want to do that!"

Even Sasuke had a thing to say about this. "Does this mean I'll have to deal with more girls than usual?"

Sakura gave him a funny look. "But, I'm the only girl you deal with." She looked puzzled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said in reply, "No…no you're not the only girl." He gave a look in Naruto's direction.

Naruto clenched his fist. "WHAT? A NORMAL HUMAN BEING CAN EASILY TELL I'M A BOY! HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY FEMININE SIDE!"

Sasuke scoffed and cursed. "Dealing with you is like dealing with a bunch of girly, perverted, damn cowards."

Naruto's ears blew steam. "WHA! THAT'S IT, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" he pursed his lips and looked away, like a little girl. Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke sweatdropped in unison.

Kakashi coughed. "Well, anyways, we should probably meet them there now. They're probably waiting for us by the docks." He tapped at his wristwatch.

Sakura looked at Kakashi. "What kind of ship are we taking?"

Kakashi stared back. "A luxurious cruise ship."

Sakura looked surprised. "For this mission?"

Kakashi nodded.

Sakura started jumping up and down, all giddy, and she laughed. But Sasuke groaned. He hated ships. Especially when it involved luxurious cruise ships. Naruto looked happy too. A cruise! Now he could spend quality time with Sakura without being interrupted…

Kakashi led the eager little group to a trail headed for the dock.

(At the Docks)

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee shouted when he saw Sakura approach the docks with the rest of the team. Sakura cringed while Lee ran up to her and gave a big, tight HUG. Naruto gaped.

Sakura's face turned white.

"Let…go." Sakura managed to squeak.

Lee let go with a smug, dreamy look on his face. His team, Tenten and Neji backed away slowly.

Besides Team Gai, were Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma. They walked up slowly and Shikamaru started groaning when he saw Naruto. "Ah, this is troublesome. I have to go on a mission with this guy?" he pointed at Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms, completely ignoring the half dead Sakura on the ground. "What makes you think I'd enjoy going on a mission with you?"

Before Shikamaru could reply, Ino ran up to Sasuke and gave him a hug. It wasn't such a tight hug as Lee's, but it was pretty tight…

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" Hearts poured out of her eyes but Sasuke was groaning. _Great…another girl to deal with…_ Ino just giggled and squeezed him tighter.

Team Kurenai walked up to them.

Hinata gasped and blushed when she saw Naruto, who was too preoccupied, shooting back nasty remarks at Shikamaru. She hid behind Kiba and twiddled her fingers. Kiba laughed when he saw Naruto and the others, with Akamaru on his head. Shino was as silent as ever, following behind, closely, hands in pockets.

"Well well. Naruto and his little groupies." Kiba smirked. Akamaru barked.

Naruto looked up and saw Kiba.

"GAHH! YOU'RE HERE TOO?" Naruto screamed. Now, if you were smart, you could tell that Naruto didn't appreciate the fact that Kiba was here, along with his annoying dog. "YOU AND YOUR SMELLY DOG!"

Kiba raised a fist. "I dare you to say that again!"

Naruto and Kiba faced each other, lightning struck each other's eyes.

Shikamaru sighed. "Man, you guys are so troublesome." Chouji laughed and nodded, eating his barbeque potato chips, like he always does.

Tenten crossed her arms and lent a hand towards Sakura, who was still on the ground, face white. Sakura grabbed Tenten's hand and Tenten pulled Sakura up. "Thanks." Sakura replied, dizzy. Lee's monstrous hugs are dangerous…

"You guys have to argue every time you're here?" Neji asked, annoyed.

Kiba and Naruto tossed their heads in Neji's general direction. "STAY OUT OF IT, HYUUGA!" They both screeched. Akamaru barked…then again, that's all he does.

Neji scoffed. "You little kids."

Sasuke sighed and pushed Ino off of him and looked around. "So, where's our ship?" Ino and Sakura looked around too. But before they turned around, they saw the Sand Nin approaching too.

"Yo." Kankurou said. Temari followed along with Gaara in front.

Naruto laughed when he saw them. "Ah ha! You guys are coming along too?"

Temari looked pissed. "Oh great, no one told us you'd be here…"

Gaara said nothing.

Naruto laughed hard. "Well, what kind of mission would it be without me?"

Kankurou smirked. "A successful one…"

Naruto glared and flames blew in his eyes. "WHAT?" He faced Kankurou and fire burned in his pupils. Kankurou sighed. "Clueless as ever." They glared at each other and an eerily background surrounded them.

"Man, stop picking fights with every guy that comes along." Shikamaru said. Chouji nodded. Naruto turned around and eyed Shikamaru.

Ino scoffed. "Well, now that we're all here, where is our ship?"

Lee nodded and looked around. "Gai-sensei mentioned a big, cruise ship!" He cupped a hand around his eyes and looked in all directions (I almost forgot Lee was here)

Suddenly, they spotted a great big, spot-white ship with the words, "Luxury" written on the sides. Hinata reached into her pocket and unfolded a piece of paper. She read it and said, "T-that's the ship that K-Kurenai-sensei s-said we'd b-be on."

Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kankurou groaned when they saw that the ship was a big, doofy, girly cruise ship. (I just realized that all their names begin with "S"…until Kankurou butted in)

Tenten smiled and Sakura gasped with admiration. Even Hinata and Temari looked delighted.

"Won't this be exciting?" Lee asked, enthusiastically. "A TROPICAL SOOTHING, RELAXING VACATION!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "This trip lasts for just a day, you know."

"Yea. We're just sailing to the southern area." Chouji said. He licked his fingers and dumped the empty bag of chips into the trashcan.

The girls, who were pretty delighted to be going on a cruise, were already making their way onto the ship. Several other passengers also boarded the ship. Sakura waved at the boys from a distance. "HURRY UP!" Ino clapped her hands and Temari smirked.

The boys, who were sidetracked with their arguments, had to rush to catch up with the girls, who already boarded, leaving the guys to lug the luggage onto the ship.

(In the Ship Lobby)

The girls waited anxiously for the boys to hurry up while they explored the ship lobby. There was a grand chandelier and the entire lobby was made with marble. Even the stewards were dressed up in fancy suits.

"This is so grand!" Temari exclaimed. "I'm going to like it here."

Hinata looked around. "Y-yes. It is pretty b-big." She stuttered.

Sakura giggled and whirled around several times. Her skirt whipped around. Ino laughed along. They started to squeal and jump around. Tenten smiled and walked around.

Finally, the boys made it onto the ship, panting from carrying all the girl's stuff plus their own. They flopped onto the lobby's couches and gasped for breath. They gave the girls dirty looks.

"Thanks for letting me carry your things here." Shikamaru said, angrily at Ino who was still whirling with Sakura around and around. The girls didn't seem to notice the exhausted guys.

"What did you pack, Tenten? Rocks?" Neji asked, pissed. He and Lee had dragged a load of stuff onto the ship and carried this big load of luggage which belonged to Tenten. They panted and sweated.

Naruto wiped his forehead and Kankurou growled.

"HEY! LADIES!" The guys all hollered at once. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

The girls finally turned around and laughed.

A man appeared, and everyone calmed down.

He had a thick black moustache and was dressed in a crew uniform. In his hand was a clipboard and he had on a pair of think glasses. He coughed and flipped through the pages of the clipboard.

"You ladies and gentlemen here to get checked in?" he asked.

The girls nodded eagerly and crowded around him, while the guys just sat still, too tired to move around. Man, you'd think the luggage was _that _heavy…

"Last names?" The man asked the girls.

"Haruno." Sakura replied.

"Yamanaka."

"H-Hyuuga."

Then, they turned around to stare at Tenten and Temari…

Tenten was silent and tried to think of an explanation as to why she didn't have a last name. Temari was a bit pissed. Why hadn't her parents given her a last name?

"Last names?" The man asked again.

"Er—Smith?" Tenten asked. It was better than nothing.

"Um…Sand?" Temari guessed.

The man raised an eyebrow and flipped through the papers. "Ok, Miss. _Smith. _And Miss. _Sand…_ your room numbers are 23 and 27."

The girls all grabbed their keys and eagerly made their way into the hallways.

**End of Chapter.**

**Ohh, this story starts bubbling now. Wasn't that hilarious? Tenten Smith and Temari Sand?**

**I'm probably going to type a lot of chapters for this story. You people better all review this! I plan to get at least a hundred reviews for the first few chapters!**

**My goal? 1000 reviews. Seems unlikely for a newbie author like me, but hey, anything is possible, right?**


End file.
